


pas de deux

by wollstoncrafts



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Nutcracker Fusion, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21828016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wollstoncrafts/pseuds/wollstoncrafts
Summary: I joined the Rusty Quill Secret Santa a few weeks back and got a lovely prompt. My giftee asked for something soft and fluffy, maybe in the holiday spirit, and that AUs are more than welcome. I thought about a Nutcracker AU immediately since it's one of my favourite seasonal stories. Though this is fanart and I of course cannot add that many details, it is important to me that you all know that:- The Nutcracker was a gift from Jon's grandma, and although Jon wasn't of the age to get these sort of toys anymore, he was immediately fond of it without fully knowing why- Elias is the Mouse King- Obviously Jon and Martin fall in love after Jon discovers Martin is real and the source behind his curse, but we're gonna let them have some bumps across the way like in canon.Anyway, I hope my giftee likes it, it was really fun to draw!
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22
Collections: Rusty Quill Secret Santa 2019





	pas de deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [decadencethief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadencethief/gifts).



> I joined the Rusty Quill Secret Santa a few weeks back and got a lovely prompt. My giftee asked for something soft and fluffy, maybe in the holiday spirit, and that AUs are more than welcome. I thought about a Nutcracker AU immediately since it's one of my favourite seasonal stories. Though this is fanart and I of course cannot add that many details, it is important to me that you all know that:  
> \- The Nutcracker was a gift from Jon's grandma, and although Jon wasn't of the age to get these sort of toys anymore, he was immediately fond of it without fully knowing why  
> \- Elias is the Mouse King  
> \- Obviously Jon and Martin fall in love after Jon discovers Martin is real and the source behind his curse, but we're gonna let them have some bumps across the way like in canon.
> 
> Anyway, I hope my giftee likes it, it was really fun to draw!


End file.
